


Eye for an eye

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Body Horror, Clamp style, Magic Battle, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: The TRC!GW AU I've just recently realized I've wanted to write but nobody asked for. A snippet where Trowa snaps and fights Duo for his magic.





	Eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** body horror CLAMP style, violence, not for the faint of heart  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Other notes:** warm up for the tropes party at gwblockparty @ tumblr.  
>  TRC stands for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles - a work by CLAMP that essentially is about a group of people from other worlds, coming together on a mission to cross over various worlds in order to gather feathers and maybe unknowingly becoming the pawns for a destiny that cannot be changed.

When the circle from another world suddenly opened in Trowa’s left eye, goosebumps had rippled across the skin of Duo’s bare arms and the back of his neck.

 

Duo felt a switch had clicked out of place. Breaking whatever barrier that held Trowa grounded.  

 

Then the kid, Trowa, attacked him, his green eyes staring deadly right at him.

 

If it weren’t for his natural aptitude to magic, Duo would’ve been long dead by now.  

 

Volatile magic had gone out of control within Trowa. Or. It had escaped his body, along with the remnants of whatever was holding the kid sad.

 

Winds screeched, blasting huge squalls about the chamber (room? Atmosphere?), whipping his hair and clothes in disarray. The winds had erected a makeshift barrier around the area, howling, screeching--preventing the others in the group from jumping into the fray and break up them up.

 

Duo didn’t have time to glance where the others were doing but he sensed them somewhere, several feet below, attempting to cut through the barrier, maybe screaming voicelessly through the racket of storm winds clashing in their way.

 

Lightning bolts and fire crisscrossed the area, aiming at him from all directions.

 

And every time Duo clashed or dodged the attacks, Trowa would appear out of nowhere and engage him in a mid-air battle, kicking and punching. Duo sent him across the area with a blast of his magic thrumming through his arm.

 

Despite having been blasted several feet into the air, Trowa was immediately in Duo’s face within a second and blows were exchanged again and again, along with the spells and curses.

 

Trowa had become faster, stronger, crueler with every move. The barrage of blows went on endlessly until Duo could no longer keep up. Several of his ribs got broken, along with the fingers on his left and one side of his ear was throbbing and bleeding. Trowa had become far deadlier--his intent to immobilize and by extension to kill Duo radiated in waves from his body, poisoning the air until Duo wasn’t too sure he should be smelling death at this point.

 

Duo’s throat burned. Exhaustion racked through his body like a dead weight dropping onto his back without restraint and Trowa had sent crashing to the floor.

 

Duo’s screams came out silent as they passed his busted lips. His breath staggered. Short. Heaving. The ribbon that held his braid together had long since disappeared during the fight, unraveling the long locks and now they draped pitifully against the floor and his back. His limbs refused to move. Probably all broken by now with the way Trowa had attacked him.

 

One hand wrapped around Duo’s throat, squeezing it tight as Trowa raised him in the air. Duo struggled to breathe, struggled to get the hand off but none of his limbs were moving correctly.

 

Trowa’s free hand covered Duo’s left eye, fingers purposefully digging into the skin, into the delicate tissue and ripped the eye out, along with the magic that lay beneath it. Duo’s scream shred its way past his throat, in tatters and broken as his magic reserves was sliced in half with the loss of his eye.

 

A magic circle of winds had gathered around hand holding the eye. Trowa’s dead eyes stared at it for a moment before he held the eye closer and ate it in several bites, the magic circle still swirling around until it concentrated around Trowa’s left eye.

 

Trowa was about to dig into Duo’s other eye when a broadsword sailed intent on cutting off the arm holding Duo’s throat. “Release him!”  
 **  
**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **TheNekoTalks**
> 
> After a chat talk with gundam-wing-crossovers @ tumblr about CCS!GW AU that somehow went to TRC!GW AU because I got back interested in TRC.
> 
> Some day I might make snippets out of this one. LOL. 
> 
> Writing action scenes is hard. But thanks for trying to wade through my attempt.


End file.
